Illegal Love
by DeviouseDevil
Summary: Usagi and Misaki meet at speak-easy, Usagi alcohol smuggler, Misaki is a bartender only working to make money so he can help his brother pay for ‘expenses’ or whatnot. Love ensues YAY!


**My first Fanfic. I'm honestly surprised I wrote it, but it was a reward for my friend for winning a bet, and then it became her Christmas present. I don' write YAOI or Shounen Ai so this was an… interesting experience to say the least. Just so everyone knows, this story doesn't involve anything more than kissing and suggestive actions. I'm only rating it M for boyxboy love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica... or Fruits Basket**

Characters: /Usagi (28) and Misaki (18), with possible character appearances from Egoist. Guest characters from Fruits basket. [[Because I can never remember the names from Junjou Terrorist.]]

Time and place: AU (America during prohibition)

Summary: Usagi and Misaki meet at speak-easy, Usagi alcohol smuggler, Misaki is a bartender only working to make money so he can help his brother pay for 'expenses' or whatnot. Love ensues YAY!

Misaki walked slowly down the street after a long day of job hunting. He had applied at numerous places, but there was a shortage of jobs in their town, and even if he managed to get one he still wouldn't make enough money to cover his current expenses. He would need at least three minimum wage jobs if he wanted to make the first payment. His brother had a job, but it just barely paid for their apartment, and this was after they moved to their new rundown apartment. They used to live in a much nicer apartment, but after their parents died they could no longer afford it. He was contemplating whether he would be able to pay for school at all, but no matter how many times he ran it through his head there was no way it would work. School cost almost a hundred dollars per week.

The apartment they were staying in cost ten dollars a month and his brother made about four dollars a week working at a book store. This left them with six extra dollars for necessities a month. Now he had to worry about all these extra expenses his brother had accumulated. Their parents had not written a will because they weren't expecting to die in a car crash. They had been left with nothing. His brother had to borrow money to pay for their parent's funeral, and none of the banks would give it to them. His brother had gone to a darker place to borrow the money, but no amount of asking on his part got him the name of the place. His brother didn't want him involved, but a visit from two scary guys, when his brother wasn't home, brought his attention to the matter.

They apparently, owed 400 dollars to some shady guy for the funeral which meant a fixed payment of eight dollars per week. Every job he had looked at only offered twenty cents per hour and could only provide twenty hours or less of work per week. So that meant he needed two or three of these jobs, but then he had to worry about conflicting schedules; if he even got the jobs! There were at least 25 other people applying for these same jobs, and he had absolutely no skills. His only skills were basic adding and subtracting and reading. A few jobs needed people to run registers, but even for those you needed to have some strength to unpack merchandise and lift stuff. He didn't have any strength for such tasks.

He sighed wearily as he trudged through the slums to their rundown apartment. There was absolutely no way he was going to find a high enough paying job. Just as he was about to turn into the run down alley that lead to their front door, a glass bottle fell from above shattering next to his foot.

"_Eep_!" he yelped as he jumped back; his reaction a tad late as the bottle had already broken, and the pieces had stopped scattering across the ground. "What the…" he looked up to see a drunken form slumped over a fire escape. That was when he noticed the smell. "Alcohol is illegal you know!" he yelled bravely, seeing as the guy was too unconscious to do anything. He was honestly, surprised at how many speakeasies and bootleggers there were after they moved to this part of the city.

"It is illegal, so why are you covered in it? You're just asking for the police to arrest you," stated a gruff unfriendly voice. There was a guy standing not twenty feet away walking toward him with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He didn't look aggressive, but he didn't look friendly either.

"Wha- what!?" stuttered Misaki, "B-but!" Misaki was at a loss for words as he stared at this newcomer. He motioned helplessly, at the broken glass and the slumped form before giving up and looking at the man warily. Was he a thug? No, he was dressed a little too nicely for this part of the city. Not too rich looking, but not dirt poor like him and his brother.

"Aww, Hiroki, be nice," said a much more cheerful voice. Arms wrapped around the guy and a head rested on his shoulder, "You and I clearly, saw that bottle fall from the fire escape, quit being mean. I told you I'd pick up the guy's shift until you found someone else to work it so quit being grumpy." The other guy cuddled his head in the crook of the first guy's –Hiroki- neck.

"Nowaki! What did I say? Hands to _yourself_! If anything is making me grumpy it's _you_!" he growled pushing the nicer man away.

Misaki's face had turned a bright red during this encounter, and all that was running through his head was _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Homosexuals! _He of course had no… bad feelings toward such people, but none of them walked around showing it so… so… blatantly!

"Hello, my name is Nowaki and this is Hiroki!" Nowaki said while extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"M-Misaki" he said taking the hand while trying to make his face return to its original color. "Are you Japanese?"

"Part, you?" asked Nowaki curiously while shaking Misaki's hand.

"Same here" said Misaki he tried to release Nowaki's hand, but the man kept smiling and shaking.

"Nowaki! Let go of him! You'll end up smelling like alcohol!" A very irritated Hiroki grabbed Nowaki's arm and yanked it away from Misaki. Misaki couldn't help but notice a slight flush on Hiroki's face, but decidedly ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to take a long shower before I get the smell of this cheap alcohol off of me. I wouldn't want you to smell like it too. My apartment is right here, but it wouldn't be nice of you to walk around smelling like this. You might get in trouble" Misaki smiled back at Nowaki sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Unexpectedly, Hiroki's head snapped in his direction, and he locked him in a sharp gaze.

"What did you say?" he asked suddenly. _EEP!_ Thought Misaki trying to step towards the alley from before, but the two guys blocked too much of the way.

"U-um, sorry if I o-offended you in some way" yelped Misaki looking for an escape.

"No, what did you say about the alcohol?"

Now Misaki was thoroughly confused, as he tried to think of what exactly he had said.

"Um… it's illegal?" He guessed hoping to pacify that angry glare, but it only served to make it harsher. _EEP!_ Thought Misaki again.

"I think he meant you calling it cheap, right Hiroki? No need to glare unnecessarily," supplied Nowaki helpfully while Hiroki just _hmphed_!

"Yes," growled Hiroki turning back to Misaki and eyeing him curiously, "What makes you think it's cheap?"

"Hmmm?" Misaki for once looked confident when he looked at Hiroki, "Because from the smell of it, it is gin diluted with either rubbing alcohol or water and possibly some tonic based on the horrible smell. Ever since they made alcohol illegal that's all you see around. There's no real alcohol around anymore. I honestly, don't know why people even try to drink when the alcohol tastes and smells like crap."

Hiroki and Nowaki both raised eyebrows at this.

"I mean they obviously, just want to get wasted, and it's a complete waste of money!" Misaki began ranting, "I mean one of these disgusting drinks costs somewhere between 40 to 50 cents per drink. That's like two hours pay of work! Such a waste! No wonder people around here are half homeless. And another thing-,"

"How did you know what it's made of?" asked Hiroki approaching Misaki while looking him up and down.

"Uhh," Misaki for the first time noticed the looks both Hiroki and Nowaki were giving them. "Before my parents died and before alcohol was banned my brother and I often catered parties. My brother mixed drinks and beverages of all sorts so I now what's in almost all quality alcohol and I can tell you this," he pointed at what had splattered on his pants leg, "is not quality alcohol."

"So, you enjoy a good drink?" asked Hiroki seriously.

"You don't look like the type" said Nowaki eyeing him curiously.

"Absolutely not!" cried Misaki vehemently. His faced turned red only in anger this time, "I'm glad they made it illegal! Not only has the quality become disgusting, but it's what caused my parents death! Their driver was drunk! And now it's worse because people waste their life's working just to pay for one little drink and-ugh! I do NOT have time to be having this debate or whatever this is! I am busy try to find multiple jobs! Because unlike these losers," he pointed at the unconscious man on the fire escape, "I don't have money to throw away on garbage!"

His mouth snapped shut as he looked around in fear of being stabbed. This was not the type of neighborhood you could just say what you thought. Once he was assured no one was going to jump him he continued.

"Anyway, I need to go clean these pants. They're the only good ones I have left and if I manage to get a decent job I'll need them." With that Misaki turned and pushed past Nowaki and down the alley to the entrances of their home.

"Hmmm, are you planning on asking him?" asked Nowaki after seeing the pondering look on Hiroki's face.

"I don't know," he seemed so against everything that we're all about, but… possibly, the salary might just make him accept. If I offer him the job of course." Hiroki shrugged as if it didn't matter and started to walk away, "The question is how to ask to begin with…" mumbled Hiroki. Nowaki looked at him surprised. Hiroki would usually think of something and then dismiss it, but he was still openly thinking about it.

"You know, with as much as you're talking about him I might get jealous" Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear after wrapping his arms around him once more.

"What did I say about hands to yourself!" growled Hiroki trying to pull away, but this time Nowaki refused to let go. "But that's not what you say at home… or in the bathtub…"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Hiroki's face flushed red as he tore himself from Nowaki's arms and started marching in the direction of their apartment.

"Hiroki! Wait for me!" pouted Nowaki as he chased after him.

Misaki was not happy. Two out of the five jobs he applied for had called to reject him, and last night he had come home to find that his brother, who was a law abiding citizen, had actually spent three dollars –three! - on alcohol. Alcohol! That was half of their money for food and water and electricity! And that was if he managed to get a job or jobs to pay off the debt! They may starve before they even manage to pay the guy off! They were scheduled to make payments for a year and be done. Maybe he could ask for a two year plan if the guy was reasonable, but then he might add interest! Oh, the problems bestowed on him.

He mercilessly, threw his brother in a cold shower before leaving to look for a job with renewed vigor. He did not want to even meet the guy they owed money to, never less ask him for an extension on their debt. The two guys he sent were scary enough, and they didn't even do anything.

He remembered the two hulking guys who cornered him outside their apartment and asked if he was related to Takahiro. He thought they were going to beat him up, but they just handed him an envelope and said to tell his brother he had two weeks to give the first payment. After they left he had opened the envelope and learned all about his brother's debt.

He was just about to leave their alley when he noticed someone leaning against the wall at the opening.

"Hello, Misaki was it?"

"Um… yeah… Hiroki?" he tried hoping he got the name right.

"Hm, good to see you have a good memory. Are you still looking for a job?" asked Hiroki looking like he rather not be here.

"Job_s_; as in plural" replied Misaki, "why?"

"Would you still need multiple jobs if I told you of one that paid one dollar per hour?" inquired Hiroki.

"A dollar per hour!?" Misaki nearly screeched, but Hiroki cut him off by throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to get mugged?" hissed Hiroki, "I don't like this neighborhood as it is."

"What job?" inquired Misaki through Hiroki's hand. Hiroki then pulled it away and wiped it disgustedly on his pants.

"At this place I manage. A guy just quit, and I need a replacement."

"What type of place?" asked Misaki.

"No yelling got it? Hiroki asked and waited for an understanding nod before he finished, "a bar."

Misaki was frozen in place with an eager smile before it turned horrified. He just barely, kept his voice at an enraged whisper. "A bar!? Alcohol is ILLEGAL! Did you not hear my rant yesterday!?"

"On the contrary, I heard every word; especially, the part where you know what's in alcohol, which would make you a good bartender. The place I work does not sell 'cheap' alcohol as you put it yesterday; so we only hire people who can make real drinks."

"Of course I refuse!" hissed Misaki, "I would never work at such a place!"

"Okay, it just sounded like you needed money, and I need a quality bartender," shrugged Hiroki, "Just thought I'd offer." Hiroki started to leave.

At the mention of money, Misaki froze. He kept replaying the fact that he needed eight dollars by this Saturday and it was already Tuesday. His brother only had a dollar left from the past pay check after his little alcohol splurge. He really didn't want to face whoever his brother borrowed money from.

Hiroki, seeing that Misaki wasn't ranting anymore, stopped to look back at him. From the way Misaki was looking at the ground and clutching his hands into fists, he could see he struck a nerve. _The boy really needs money, huh? _

"Well, why don't you think on it for a day," Hiroki said while considering that he needed a new bartender by the next day or his date with Nowaki was ruined. Wait, did he just think that he actually, agreed to that date? Nowaki was forcing him! He should take tomorrow's shift just to spite him! But then he imagined Nowaki hounding him for a date for the rest of the week… _oh_… _god_… He turned back to Misaki, who hadn't moved, and added, "The first day I'll pay double because it's short notice so you'd make about eight dollars that night, and you don't have to worry about your 'good pants' which I'm sure you couldn't get the stain out of. The bar provides a uniform. Tuesdays we're closed so you'd start tomorrow."

Misaki seemed to slump forward in defeat.

"I would just do it for a couple weeks!" he began, "It's not like I want to work at some place that's against the law, and-"

"Yeah, yeah" Hiroki said waving his hand dismissively, "meet me here at eight o' clock tomorrow." He handed Misaki a blank card with an address written on it before turning and walking away. Misaki looked at the card and sighed. He looked back up to argue some more that it wasn't legal, but Hiroki was gone.

_What have I gotten myself into? _He turned to walk back into his apartment, where he found his brother fast asleep in the shower. The water must have been running for ten minutes, and he didn't want to imagine the water bill they'd get so he quickly went to turn it off. After searching for the remaining dollar, he hid it from his brother in case he started developing a weird taste for alcohol.

After searching the fridge for their dinner that night he quickly re-found the dollar and headed toward the grocery store. He considered what he could buy and decided just to get a ton of instant soups to last them two weeks in case he somehow screwed up the job he had just been given. And now he was having second thoughts about the job to begin with! Why couldn't legal jobs pay more! God life sucked.

Misaki arrived at the address five minutes early and reading the directions on the card he stood by a light pole. It wasn't the bad part of town or the rich part of town. It was… decent. Just as it was almost eight a police officer walked across the side walk on the other side of the road and waved at him.

_Oh god. I knew this wasn't a good idea!_ He turned to start leaving when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"EEP!" He yelped and turned to face who had grabbed him.

Nowaki laughed outright at his reaction while Hiroki scowled.

"Hey Misaki! Ready to learn the ropes? We open at eight thirty so let's start before customers get here!" Nowaki grabbed his arm and dragged him toward a nearby building. Instead of entering the building, like Misaki thought, Nowaki by-passed it and pulled him down a small alley not even three feet across. About half way down the alley was a door, which opened up into a rather large room. Tall tables lined the sides. A bar rested to the right. It was right by the door, and a small stage where there was a current band setting up. He saw a trumpet and trombone and a ton of instruments he didn't know of.

"There are two shifts this week that I need you to work if you don't quit after tonight," said Hiroki approaching the bar and beckoning for Misaki to do the same. "This will be your partner for today. His name is Kyo." He motioned to a boy behind the counter who didn't look much older than Misaki himself. "If you have any questions just ask him. Here is a list of the drinks we sell, and on the back are the ingredients in case you haven't heard of a few. Each drink is sixty cents except for beer which is forty. Seeing as you don't seem like the strong type Kyo will handle things if someone gets drunk and starts a fight."

"F-fight!?" yelped Misaki.

"Yup, always at least one every night" says Nowaki cheerfully.

"W-what!? These people deserve to be arrested! You deserve to be arrested!" hissed Misaki, "All of this is illegal." He was saying it just loud enough for Nowaki and Hiroki to hear.

Nowaki put his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh while Hiroki raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Misaki.

"Oh god," breathed Misaki after a moment, "I'm working here, _I_ deserve to be arrested."

After that Nowaki did burst out laughing.

"Moving on," said Hiroki irritated, "Every shift is four hours. Three of the days a week are yours, but if someone is sick you'll be expected to fill in if one of us can't. Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays are your days. You'll make eight tonight and four every night afterward."

Misaki mentally started adding up how much of it he would need versus extra. The eight from tonight would pay off the debt for another week. Starting next week if he made twelve dollars a week that would leave four dollars after they paid their eight dollar payments, which left them with sixteen dollar at the end of each month. But now he had to add the rent onto it. It turned out his brother got drunk because he lost his job. So sixteen minus ten for their rent… that left them with six extra a month. Misaki was making exactly enough to cover his and his brother working!

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Misaki looked up into the worried face of Nowaki.

"He's fine" said Hiroki pushing Nowaki out of the way, "Uniform is in the back and GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Nowaki had draped himself over Hiroki's shoulder to smile a friendly smile at Misaki.

Misaki couldn't stop the blush that started to rise on his face so he turned and quickly went behind the bar.

"Kyo we're leaving!" called Nowaki as he threw Hiroki over his own shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Have fun!" called Kyo smiling.

"Whose side are you on!?"

"Oh, don't forget," added Nowaki, "Today we get the new shipment. Don't let Akihiko pick on Misaki or take advantage of him because he's new!"

"I'll deal with Akihiko! You two love birds have fun!" laughed Kyo.

"SH-SHUT UP!" growled a red faced Hiroki.

A few minutes after they left Misaki was done changing. His outfit consisted of some black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black vest with copper buttons. He had to admit this place was the nicest looking speakeasy he had seen in four years. And four years previous alcohol wasn't illegal.

"Pfft!" Kyo muffle a chuckle in his hand, "You look more stuck up than half the rich people who come here." He walked over to Misaki and, to much protesting, pulled his shirt un-tucked and unbutton the vest. "There, a little more relaxed."

"Okay, ten minutes until customers start showing. Let's go see if our new shipments of gin and tequila are here."

Kyo led them to another door which went down some steps into darkness. Misaki hesitated, but Kyo lit a candle so he followed. Soon they were in a small tunnel which was obviously carved underground if the moist soil didn't give it away. After about thirty feet there was another set of steps which they climbed. Kyo, reaching the trap door first, heaved forward and pushed it open. The moon shone brightly above them as if lighting the way. They were in another alley, a bigger one than before, but this one didn't lead to any roads, but a small canal. The canal came twenty feet inside the alley so anyone out in the bay couldn't see the small boat resting there.

"Hello Akihiko, do you have gin and tequila?" asked Kyo as he approached the boat.

"You speak so openly with civilians around, Kyo? He might get the police." The man standing by the small boat nodded his head in Misaki's direction.

"Don't worry, he's our new bartender" replied Kyo with a shrug. Akihiko stepped away from the boat and over to them.

"Really?" he eyed Misaki up and down, "What happened to Yuki?"

"Quit, he finally managed to save up enough money for college" sighed Kyo.

"Oh? Is he going to go to school where his boyfriend works?" asked Akihiko, now ignoring Misaki.

"He has a boyfriend?" asked Kyo shocked, "No wonder he always rejected me…"

"Woops" Akihiko turned away and pretended he never said anything.

All Misaki could think was: _is everyone who works in this business homosexual!? This is NOT normal!!_

"Whatever, Akihiko hand over the alcohol to Misaki and I'll count out the money. Give us ten dollars worth of gin and the same for tequila."

"Not buying a lot this week? You know I don't do extra stops, this is your one day I'm here."

Akihiko snapped and two guys who had apparently been on the boat started hauling two crates off.

"Yeah, but everything else we have plenty of. All the girls like the cocktails and they use less alcohol." Said Kyo shrugging while he counted out twenty dollars from the money that appeared from his pocket.

"Hey, that's not tequila, that's vodka," said Misaki as one of the guys laid a crate next to him.

"What?" asked the guy who had unloaded the crate, "No it isn't, it's tequila."

Kyo and Akihiko turned to look at the two curiously.

"No, it looks the same, but it smells different, and I say this is vodka,' said Misaki firmly.

"Look kid-," began the guy who looked to be in his thirties with a graying mustache.

"K-kid!?" stuttered Misaki while his face flushed.

"I've been doing this for years, and I think I know the difference between what's what." The guy huffed and went to go back to the boat when Akihiko stopped him.

"This is vodka, not tequila, go get the right order," he said calmly while his eyes stared straight at Misaki.

"Of course sir" the man replied before rushing back to the boat.

"My apologies" said Akihiko still looking at Misaki making him gulp. Then he turned to Kyo, "he's only been unloading for the last two weeks even if he has worked for me for two years so he must have mixed them up.

Now all Misaki could think was: _what the HELL! I told him it was vodka, and he calls me a kid and ignores me! Then that guy says something, and he rushes off to fix it._

"That would explain why we have extra vodka and no tequila" said Kyo remembering the oddity that he had noticed yesterday.

"Do you have any new drinks?" asked Akihiko casually.

"Hmmm?" thought Kyo, "No, but I'm learning to make a… margarita I think, and I should be pretty good at it next week. I just have to wait until Nowaki works this Sunday for him to show me. Then we're adding it to the menu."

"Hmmm?" Misaki turned his attention the Kyo, "I can make them if you have limes or strawberries and tequila. Would you like me to show you?"

"Perfect, I want a margarita" said Akihiko as he strolled down the alley towards the bar.

Kyo sighed, "He always wants something not on the menu… oh well, you said you can make them?" He asked Misaki.

"Yup" he answered picking up the crate that now contained tequila. He started swaying so Kyo took it from him before he dropped it.

"You go start on drinks. We're five minutes behind. I'll get these." Kyo turned to stack the two crates together and walk towards the bar. Misaki walked ahead of him.

He was surprised. When he walked in the music was blaring and three couples were swing dancing out on the floor, and at least ten people waiting at the bar looking around impatiently.

"Hey, you there, give me three shots of liquor!"

"Beer"

"Suicide!"

"Rum and a cosmopolitan!"

"Two beers!"

"A bottle of Champaign over here"

Apparently it was whoever is loudest gets their drink first.

Misaki quickly grabbed three beers since they were already made and waited for forty cents from the one guy and eighty from the other before handing over the drinks. Then he quickly grabbed three shots and poured the liquor before receiving a dollar eighty. Looking under the counter he saw a bottle of Champaign he found a label next to it saying five dollars so he waited for the guy to cough up five dollars before handing it over.

"I got the rest! You make that margarita!" Kyo rushed in holding vodka, rum, brandy, and tequila: the ingredients for the suicide.

Misaki set to work finding the limes, but seeing as they didn't have a juicer he was forced to smash them in a bowl by hand. He was glad he found an apron in the back; it was a messy job. Looking around he found ice, but deemed it too big so he crushed it into a fine powder. It almost resembled snow. He filled two thirds of the cup with ice and lime before filling the rest with tequila.

Carrying the drink out from behind the bar and searched until he saw Akihiko sitting in a back corner by himself. Now that they were inside he could see the guy was apparently rich. Black slacks, a silver button up shirt, and gold vest with gold cufflinks. He also appeared to have a gold chain running from his breast pocket; a cigar also sat in the pocket.

"Here's your margarita, sir" said Misaki formally setting down the drink. He was handed a five dollar bill. "I'll get your change." He turned to go back to the bar when a hand grabbed the back of his vest and yanked him back. He landed in what he guessed was a chair because it was soft.

"Keep the change" whispered a voice right by his ear. It was then he noticed he was in Akihiko's lap.

"Wha- Let go!" Misaki tried to get up, but two arms wrapped around his waist; effectively, pinning him on the spot.

"I don't want to" whispered Akihiko pressing his cheek against Misaki's shoulder blade.

"Wha-? Pervert! Let go! Kyo!" Misaki screeched but the band was playing loudly.

"But you're so- are you wearing an apron?" Akihiko pulled back to observe the boy's outfit and smiled. Unfortunately, this allowed Misaki to escape.

Misaki started to run towards the bar when Akihiko caught his arm, "next time you should wear a pink frilly one…" whispered Akihiko while looking him up and down then added, "and nothing else."

"P-pervert!" Misaki's entire face flushed red as he yanked himself free. He ran towards the bar and threw himself into work. Unfortunately, Akihiko kept ordering Margaritas and only he could make them. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry Misaki! I'll ask him for an extension! You won't be involved!" Takahiro sat on the couch in utter defeat. It was after his little episode about losing his job, and he was just realizing that spending three dollars on alcohol had put them in a little situation.

"Don't worry Takahiro" Misaki sighed; he could never stay mad at him, "I already found a job and it will pay for everything. The rent, the debt payments, and we'll still have the six dollars extra every month we would have if you hadn't lost your job.

"What!? What kind of job pays that much? I mean, I know there're those really high positioned jobs, but you aren't educated! You don't qualify." Takahiro stopped to breathe while Misaki started their breakfast. He wondered if he should tell him what he does? "Wait, you're not… OH…GOD! MISAKI!"

"What!?" yelped Misaki after his brother turned him around and started searching him as if he were injured.

"Don't do it! I'll get the extension and I'll find a job. Don't do this!" his brother was utterly panicking now.

"Takahiro," said Misaki crossing his arms, "What _exactly _do you think I'm doing for work?"

"Don't even try to hide it Misaki" said Takahiro with tears in his eyes, "There could only be one job that pays that much, and now my little brother is soiled!"

"W-what!? What are you saying" Misaki's face burned red, "I'm not a p-prostitute, Takahiro!"

Takahiro froze.

"You're not?"

"No"

"Drugs?"

"No"

"Black market?"

"No"

"Stealing?"

"No"

"You're not killing people are you?"

"NO!"

Takahiro ran his fingers through his hair, "then what are you doing?"

"Promise not to say anything?"

"It IS illegal!" cried Takahiro.

"Shut it you idiot!" Misaki grabbed his pot by the handle as if to hit him, "Or I won't tell you what it is!"

"I'm listening," said Takahiro after taking a moment to breath.

Misaki took a breath to steady himself.

"I'm a bartender"

"…That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it!? It's still ILLEGAL!" cried Misaki. He had honestly, been hoping his brother would yell because he felt like a criminal.

"Well, it's not like it's as bad as what I thought. Besides, we did it all the time before mom and dad…" shrugged Takahiro as he walked back to the couch and avoided the springs that poked out of it. "But I will still find another job! I will not have my little brother supporting me and him all by himself! Maybe we could get a better apartment!"

Misaki sighed and went to his bedroom which consisted of a reasonably, good love seat in a corner with a sheet around it like a curtain. _I will die from stress one of these days._

Misaki stood at the entrance to the small alley while looking out to see if anyone was coming. When he was certain there was no one around he practically dove into the alley and ran to the door.

"Hey, I thought you might not show!" Nowaki smiled from behind the bar happily. There were already three people sitting at a table drinking and five at the bar.

"Sorry," mumbled Misaki walking behind the bar and handing one of the guys a beer.

"That's alright," said Nowaki smiling, "I got the rest of these, but can you wash some glasses? We're almost out of shots and mugs."

"Sure," Misaki went to grab a rag so he could start cleaning the mugs.

"Why hello? Where's your apron?" Misaki spun around to see the smiling face of Akihiko sitting directly in front of him.

"If you want something you'll have to wait for Nowaki; I'm cleaning right now," said Misaki trying to ignore him, but he was remembering everything Akihiko had done the other day. He had to turn away to hide his blush.

"That's okay, I'll wait for you to serve me" he whispered so that only Misaki could hear, "In the mean time I'll just enjoy the view."

Misaki felt an unpleasant shiver go up his spine and glanced back to see what view he was talking about. Of course, his entire face turned beet red when he saw where Akihiko was looking. He quickly grabbed three cups that needed cleaning and ran to stand next to Nowaki.

"Is he always like this!? He isn't even drunk!" hissed Misaki hiding on the other side of Nowaki.

Nowaki looked up to see who he was talking about and blinked in surprise when he saw Akihiko.

"Weird, Akihiko rarely comes here for a drink so Wednesday, which I heard about from Kyo, was weird, and now he's here again? That is definitely strange… hmmm," mumbled Nowaki glancing at him.

"Just my luck," grumbled Misaki.

"Go make him a drink," Nowaki took the glasses to clean leaving Misaki nothing to hide behind. He sighed and walked over to Akihiko.

"What can I get you Mr. Usami?" asked Misaki.

"Hmmm," Akihiko lowered his voice to a suggestive whisper, "A virgin, preferably thin, and maybe you can throw a little ice into that scenario?"

Misaki stared at Akihiko for a moment thinking _does he always talk in that low voice? _

"Okay, coming up"

Akihiko blinked in surprise. Had the boy understood what he had said?

"Here you are" Misaki sat the drink in front of Akihiko, "A virgin margarita in a thin glass on the rocks,"

Akihiko wanted to fall over in disappointment. That wasn't what he had meant at all!

{Small time skip: End of Misaki's shift}

"Nowaki, please! You can make margaritas too! Please just deal with him!" Misaki was pointing blatantly, at Akihiko, "He's a total pervert and he won't leave me alone!" cried Misaki.

"Hmm, nope, no can do" said Nowaki still cleaning glasses, "Hiroki would get jealous, he doesn't look like it, but he's jealous on the inside."

"I do NOT get jealous!" growled Hiroki standing at the entrance to the bar.

"Hiroki!" Nowaki smiled, "You came to pick me up?" he asked hopefully.

"n-NO!" huffed Hiroki "I came to check on the new kid and to see if he actually showed."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you like him," said Nowaki seriously; leaning on the bar counter and refusing to look at Hiroki.

Hiroki glared at him before leaning against the doorway with a huff.

"Well, your shift is over so you might as well come back with me. There's a mugger roaming the streets so it isn't safe for you to walk home alone." Hiroki refused to look at Nowaki. Nowaki had turned to look at him with a knowing smile on his face, but didn't say anything seeing as it was rare for Hiroki to offer to walk home with him when they didn't work together.

Instead he just grabbed his coat and headed to the door. Remembering that Misaki was still there he turned to him.

"Akihiko is the only one left! So just lock the door after he leaves." Nowaki smiled and waved good-bye as he grabbed Hiroki's arm and started dragging him from the room.

"Hey! I thought I was walking you home not the other way around" growled Hiroki under his breath.

"So you admit you came to walk me home?" asked Nowaki curiously.

"N-no! Whatever…" mumbled Hiroki letting Nowaki drag him away.

"See ya next Friday Misaki! Hiroki works with you tomorrow!" called Nowaki.

Misaki and Akihiko were both rooted to the spot starring at the scene that had just taken place. Misaki was flushed red; still not used to the little interactions and Akihiko just looked outright curious.

"A-anyway, time to leave" said Misaki turning to Akihiko, "I have to lock up so you have to leave." Misaki put both hands on his hips as if bracing himself for Akihiko to try anything, but he just nodded, placed his money on the counter and walked out the door.

"That was too easy" mumbled Misaki picking up the money and placing it under the counter, "I have a bad feeling…. Oh crap! Nowaki just announced to the world that I work tomorrow!" Misaki cried to himself, "I have a very, very bad feeling about tomorrow…" he mumbled to himself as he walked to the door. Locking it and shutting it behind him he pocketed the key.

"It's quite amusing listening to you talk to yourself," came a whisper just over his shoulder.

"Wha-what!?" yelped Misaki spinning around to find none other than Akihiko. And he was standing rather… close. "Why are you still here?" asked Misaki miserably.

"Didn't you hear Hiroki? There's a mugger on the streets, so I will walk you home that way you are safe," said Akihiko as if it were obvious.

"There's always a mugger! I live in the bad side of town. If anything your clothes will attract more than one!" growled Misaki before adding in a grumble, "Besides I think that was just an excuse for Hiroki to walk Nowaki home." Misaki couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Perceptive aren't you?" chuckled Akihiko, "I know perfectly well it was just an excuse, but I honestly don't care; let's go! We'll get there quicker in my car."

"C-car!? Who has a car? They're brand new!" questioned Misaki trying to find a way out of his current predicament.

"Well, I do obviously," sighed Akihiko; putting out the cigarette he had been smoking, "Did you not see it on your way down the alley?"

"You got here after me! Of course I didn't see it!" shrieked Misaki, "And this is unnecessary! I walk home all the time!"

Now it was Misaki's turn to be thrown over a shoulder against his will.

"P-put me down! This is unnecessary! It will draw unwanted attention from my neighbors! Stooop!" whined Misaki as Akihiko carried him from the alley. Before he could say anything else he was thrown into the passenger seat of a small automobile. It terrified him. These things were known to do what? Thirty miles per hour!? A horse was one thing. You could always stop it, but these new things were temperamental in his opinion.

Before he could make his escape Akihiko had turned on the car and they started moving.

"EEP!" cried Misaki as they took off at a mere five miles per hour.

"Have you never been in a car?" inquired Akihiko.

"N-no," stammered Misaki, "And I never wanted to! It's how my parents died!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" said Akihiko calmly, but only speeded up, "Where do you live?"

"Uugh… unnecessary" mumbled Misaki under his breath.

"What?"

"Take a right here," sighed Misaki; realizing his predicament was utterly hopeless.

After a few minutes of driving and Misaki clinging to his seat he told Akihiko to stop. Akihiko pulled over and looked at the building that contained Misaki's apartment.

"This is where you live?" he asked.

Misaki nodded.

"It's… quaint"

Misaki scoffed at the obvious overstatement and got out of the car, and was more than surprised when Akihiko followed him down the small alley.

"What are you doing?" asked Misaki uneasily.

"Walking you to your door," replied Akihiko simply.

"Why?"

"Manners"

When Misaki got to the door he cast a suspicious glance at Akihiko before pulling out his key and unlocking the door. He opened it, but just as he was about to walk in a firm grip yanked him back outside, and because the door knob was in his hand the door closed as well. Before Misaki had a chance to register what had happened two arms appeared on either side of him blocking his escape. His only option was to turn around and face Akihiko… except when he turned around that left them about an inch of space between them, and he was forced to press himself up against the door.

"What!?" demanded Misaki, not liking the fact that his face was turning red.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why would I thank you!?" cried Misaki, "You threw me in your car against my will, and you continuously pester me!"

"How do I pester you?" inquired Akihiko while raising a curious eyebrow.

"You-," Misaki stopped abruptly to turn another shade of red, "You know perfectly well what you do, you pervert!"

Akihiko chuckled at the innocent sight.

Misaki having already tried pushing him away quickly grabbed the door knob and turned. The door opened inward and Misaki followed. Akihiko; however, not expecting this turn of events stumbled forward, but at the last minute managed to grab onto Misaki and pull him with him.

Misaki, not expecting this, closed his eyes and waited for the impact with the ground only to hear an amused chuckle.

"If you wanted to invite me in you could have just said so," chuckled Akihiko.

Misaki turned red once more as he opened his eyes to find he had landed on top of Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled mischievously, as he leaned upward toward Misaki. This was the closest he had managed to get to Misaki since the first night at the bar, and he wasn't going to waste it. Unfortunately, Misaki sensed what he was doing and stood up abruptly.

"Out!" hissed Misaki now speaking in a low whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because my brother's asleep in the bathroom. I'm surprised that fall didn't wake him up. Now leave!" hissed Misaki pointing out the door.

"You have a brother?" asked Akihiko surprised. He looked around. All he saw was a couch with springs sticking up on one side and a sheet hanging from the ceiling of one of the corners. He didn't even see a door leading to another room.

"He sleeps in the bathtub because the bathroom is the cleanest part of this apartment," said Misaki turning to walk toward the kitchen. The he added "Well, that, and we didn't have enough money to buy a second love seat. The couch is obviously unusable."

"Where do you sleep?" asked Akihiko.

"Will you just leave already?" groaned Misaki.

"I will leave after you tell me where you sleep," supplied Akihiko.

Misaki, who had started to wash dishes, let his head slump forward in defeat.

"I sleep in my room" he said hoping Akihiko would leave.

"Where's your room?"

"No, you just said I had to tell you where I sleep. You said nothing about showing you my room," said Misaki walking to the door, "Good-bye."

Akihiko shrugged. This was probably the most he could expect out of the current situation.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving" he started to walk past Misaki out the open door.

Misaki who had been standing rigid relaxed as Akihiko started to leave. Unfortunately, he didn't see Akihiko turn quickly and wasn't expecting the light brush of lips against his. It's sufficed to say his eyes went wide in shock.

"You let your guard down" smiled Akihiko as Misaki turned red.

"Y-you, pervert!" screamed Misaki completely forgetting about his brother being in the bathroom, "First off, I'm a guy! A GUY! And I'm not gay! Second, most people date a person before they freaking' KISS them! OUT!"

Misaki, with the strength his anger gave him, shoved Akihiko out the door, shut it, and locked it. His breath came out in sharp gasps. He had just screamed all that without taking a single breath. His heart was pounding as well, but he put that off as his anger and decided to calm down and finish the dishes.

Akihiko, who was still surprised, stood there staring at the door he had just been shoved out of.

"Date, huh?" murmured Akihiko, remembering Misaki's speech, before smiling deviously and turning to walk away. Oh, tomorrow was going to be so much fun, he chuckled inwardly.

Misaki woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. He was being paid not weekly, but every night so he had already acquired the eight dollars from the first night and put it in an envelope to give to those people. Now, considering he was making four extra dollars this week, he could buy some decent food. It was nice not worrying about money for a while; even if he was technically, breaking the law.

The bar was actually decent. They never let anyone go home drunk and they limited people to four drinks per person. It wasn't really a bad place… not that he'd ever say that out loud.

He climbed out of his love seat which he had been splayed across and moved the sheet out of the way.

"Hey!" Takahiro bounded out of the kitchen; if you could call it that. It had a tiny fridge, one cabinet which they used for a pantry, and a stove with only two hot plates. They kept their clean dishes on the counter, and the sink consisted of a bucket of water which Misaki kept clean. The only running water was in the bathroom and it had a strange yellow tinge.

"Misaki! Guess what? I found a job!" cried Takahiro, "I'll only make about three dollars a week, but we could, maybe, get a slightly better apartment! One with maybe a room, and it doesn't have to be great or anything; just a couple more dollars a month! Maybe twelve, and then we'll have an extra dollar per month for food!"

Takahiro sounded extremely happy, and Misaki could understand. Their lives had taken a turn for the worst and now they were seeing a new side of things.

"Yeah, maybe," smiled Misaki. Slowly, Misaki opened their one window and breathed in. This was the best part of their apartment. It opened at the back of the apartment overlooking the bay. This was the freshest air to breath around for miles because all the alleys and whatnot were covered in filth.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" said Misaki walking toward the door. He had slept in late, but he still had six hours before he had to go to work again. Takahiro stopped; he apparently hadn't quit talking, to look at his brother. Misaki seemed more relaxed than he had ever seen him so he just nodded. Misaki smiled as he walked to the door and left. Only instead of turning toward the street he made his way farther down the Alley, that lead to the bay.

The bay itself was littered with trash, but the breeze that came off of it was fresh and clean. It was even better because he knew a small dock where he could sit over the water.

He curled up and wrapped his arms around himself while tucking his knees against his chest. His head rested comfortably on his knees as he starred out over the water. He didn't know how long he had been there, but the sun gradually went from being high in the sky to straight in front of him hanging over the city. But he didn't care, it was so peaceful.

"Misaki?"

Turning to look over his shoulder he saw Kyo.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Misaki when Kyo approached him.

"Akihiko is looking for you" said Kyo.

"W-what?" asked Misaki, not expecting that at all.

"Akihiko went to your apartment, something about a… date?" shrugged Kyo. "When he couldn't find you he asked Hiroki, Nowaki, and I, but none of us have known you more than a few days. I remembered seeing you here a few times before we ever spoke. I live up that way" Kyo pointed in the opposite direction of where Misaki lived. "I figured I'd come warn you that Akihiko will be ambushing you at work."

"Oh, boy, why won't he leave me alone?" moaned Misaki before his mind went back over what Kyo had said, "What do you mean d-date?"

"How should I know?" shrugged Kyo, "Not my business. All I know is he was pouting and Hiroki got mad saying he would just have to wait until you worked tonight, and then kicked him out onto the street."

"B-but, what do you mean by d-date?" Misaki's face had turned completely red.

"I don't know," sighed Kyo, "He just said he was planning to take you on a date today and then he was all upset when you weren't home."

"W-wait, did he say if he met my brother?" Misaki jumped up horrified; he didn't want his brother thinking unnecessary things!

"No, he said no one was home at all" said Kyo simply.

"Oh, thank god" sighed Misaki. He slumped back down more relaxed.

"Anyway, I have to go," Kyo waved over his shoulder, "I have another job, and you might want to start heading home; it's six o'clock now. You have to work in two hours, right?"

"Oh! It's six?" Misaki jumped up and started jogging towards his house, "Thanks Kyo!"

_Oh don't thank me yet,_ Kyo smiled to himself; _however, Akihiko so owes me. Hehe._

After Misaki reached their alley he hurried down it so that he could get past all the creepy people sleeping in boxes. He relaxed slightly, when he put his key in the lock, but was caught by surprise when a hand grasped his. He gasped in surprise as he was whipped around and pinned to the door.

"Where were you?" growled Akihiko. He towered over Misaki while pinning his arms above his head.

"M-Mr. U-Usami!?" stuttered Misaki in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"You're the one who said most people date before they go farther," Akihiko rolled his eyes as if it were obvious why he was here. "Now, where were you?"

"None of your business!" cried Misaki. Akihiko frowned, but slowly an evil smirk crept across his face.

"Oh?" he asked while smiling. Misaki didn't notice this because he was still struggling to get out of Akihiko's grasp.

"Yes!" he growled, "I don't need to tell you where I go every day. It's my business!"

Without warning Akihiko pressed his mouth to Misaki's in a possessive kiss. Misaki froze in shock, but was broken from it when Akihiko wedged is mouth open and deepened the kiss. Misaki tried to turn his head away, but at the angle Akihiko was coming from the force pinned his head between his arms. He thought of bighting, but was distracted when a leg made its way in between his. Misaki didn't even consider lashing out now as he was completely and utterly absorbed in the kiss still taking place. That, and he was considerably weaker, and he had absolutely no chance of breaking free.

However, there was the little problem of breathing. Without knowing, he whined loudly in need of air and Akihiko seemed to understand. Akihiko pulled away slowly, and watched as Misaki huffed, and his face turned read from the little make-out session.

"W-what the h-_hell_!" screeched Misaki, or he tried to, but he couldn't quite catch his breath.

Akihiko just smiled more before pressing his lips to the corner of Misaki's and traveling downward slowly, until he reached his jaw.

"S-stop! What are you doing?"

Akihiko paused at his jaw and looked up to his face, "Where were you?"

"I already said it was none of you business!" cried Misaki.

_Hmmm, _thought Akihiko, he would have to do something. Even in this part of town, if someone cried out loud enough, someone might come. _Perhaps his brother even_. Then he spied the key that Misaki had put in the key hole. In one swift motion Akihiko gripped both of Misaki's wrists in one hand and opened the door with the other.

"H-hey!" yelped Misaki when the door he was pinned to suddenly swung open. He would have fallen backward if Akihiko weren't holding his wrists, but what embarrassed him more –or shamed; he wasn't sure- was the fact that he was practically sitting on Akihiko's knee after the door had been removed from the equation. His face turned red completely, "P-put me down you-!"

He was cut off when he was suddenly turned around so he was facing the inside of his apartment.

"One sec," said Akihiko. He placed Misaki's arms by his side before wrapping an arm around him; effectively pinning him to his chest.

Misaki heard the door close behind them and the lock click into place. His eyes widened, and he struggled harder.

Akihiko looked around and discovered only a bathroom door. But Misaki said he had a room didn't he? It was then he noticed the sheet hanging from the ceiling.

All this time Misaki had been screaming.

"Put me down! Hello, are you deaf?" cried Misaki, but Akihiko wasn't even looking at him. Oh, how he wish his feet touched the floor, but Akihiko was really tall. Oh god! Why were they walking toward his room? Akihiko didn't even know it was his room! What could he be thinking?

Akihiko pulled the sheet aside and to his displeasure he found a love seat, a pile of books, and a pillow and blanket. So this was Misaki's room? He would have to do something about this… later.

He spun Misaki around and let him fall back onto the love seat. Akihiko started to crawl over the arm rest when Misaki planted a foot firmly on his chest. It didn't kick him backward, but it did stop him.

"Th-the harbor" huffed Misaki, breathless from his little battle.

Akihiko stopped and frowned, "What?"

"Y-you" Misaki struggled to catch his breath," You, wanted… to know… where I was. It… was the… harbor. Now s-_stop_!"

Akihiko pouted, but pulled back and simply sat on the arm rest.

"Was that so hard?" he inquired; although, he had secretly been hoping Misaki wouldn't tell him so quickly.

"It was none of your business to begin with," growled a now calm and upset Misaki.

Akihiko frowned.

Misaki yelped as Akihiko grabbed his ankle and pulled. He was yanked so hard he was pulled up over the armrest and into Akihiko's lap.

"I was worried" said a low voice directly next to his ear. Two arms wrapped around him in an embrace as Akihiko rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Why would you be worried?" asked Misaki; genuinely curious, and forgetting his current position.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out" replied Akihiko standing up.

It was then Misaki noticed he was being held bridal style, and he blushed brightly.

"P-put me down," stuttered Misaki, but he was too embarrassed to put much emotion into it.

"Nope, we're going on a date," said Akihiko carrying him to the door.

"W-what! Put me down! I have work," whined Misaki desperately. After what just happened he knew he could not get away without making Akihiko put him down first.

Akihiko looked at his watch and frowned. 7:30? Where had the time gone? Misaki got back to his apartment at 6:10.

"We will have to go tomorrow then," frowned Akihiko.

Misaki sighed in relief until the words registered in his head, "W-what?"

"Our date" said Akihiko; looking at him, "We will have it tomorrow."

"W-what date?" cried Misaki, "You don't just go around assuming people want to go on dates with you! And don't ask because I have no intention of accepting. I. Am. Not. INTERESTED!" Misaki finished his rant and found himself looking into Akihiko's eyes not three inches from his own.

Akihiko frowned.

Misaki gulped.

Akihiko smirked.

_Oh. No._

Akihiko allowed Misaki's feet to drop from his arms, and Misaki almost sighed in relief. _Almost_. He never got the chance. Akihiko pinned him to the wall once more only this time his chest was pressed against the wall and his hands were behind his back.

Misaki started to say something when he felt a hand go up his shirt. His eyes widened comically, "S-stop!"

"Are you sure" purred Akihiko in his ear while pressing butterfly kisses on the back of his neck.

"Y-yes" whined Misaki; his face turning red.

"Go on a date with me?" he said it like a question, but it was clearly, anything but.

Misaki refused to even open his mouth. He would _not_ go on a date with this guy.

"Mi-sa-ki" purred Akihiko, "You were the one who suggested dating. I however, am perfectly happy to continue without."

Misaki's eyes widened as the hand that had slipped under his shirt slowly, slipped higher.

"W-why won't you l-leave me alone!?" cried Misaki, "I d-don't l-like you!"

"I beg to differ," chuckled Akihiko, his hand slowly reversed and headed downward. Misaki jumped in shock when it bypassed his stomach and continued lower.

_He wouldn't… _

The hand slowly fumbled with the button to his pants.

_He would._

"F-fine! I'll g-go on a d-date with you!" cried Misaki.

Akihiko chuckled and for a second Misaki was worried that he wouldn't stop, but Akihiko released him. Misaki not expecting this fell to his knees. Leaning his forehead against the wall in relief he sighed, but at the same time he felt something… else? Again, he put it off as nerves from nearly, being touched in a very personal place.

"I thought you had work in… ten minutes?" Akihiko's words brought him out of his thinking, and he jumped up in shock. He was going to be late!

"Don't worry," chuckled Akihiko as Misaki's panicked face turned around, "I'll give you a lift."

Misaki hesitated before nodding. He couldn't afford to be late, and it was Akihiko's fault to begin with. He owed him a ride!

However; before Misaki could head to the door Akihiko placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment pausing him. Misaki looked up questioningly, but was surprised when lips met his. Misaki was too shocked to even do anything. The kiss was soft and gentle and it surprised Misaki. Then it was over, and those gentle lips were gone. Akihiko walked swiftly out the door.

Misaki's face slowly began turning red, but then he completely forgot everything as he ran out the door to go to work.

When they got to the bar Misaki was surprised to see both Kyo and Hiroki behind the counter. He assumed only two people worked the bar at night.

"Hello…" Hiroki said slowly while frowning at Misaki. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I worked Saturdays?" said Misaki, "Nowaki even said yesterday that I was working."

"Yes…" said Hiroki slowly, "But Kyo said that you were… _busy_…" Hiroki glanced at Akihiko as he came in behind Misaki.

"KYO!" Misaki glared at the chuckling boy, "You knew he was waiting at my apartment! Didn't you!?"

Kyo shrugged feigning innocence.

Akihiko looked between the two boys before taking a seat at the bar and looking questioningly at Kyo. Kyo just smirked knowingly, as if to say 'I'll tell you about it later' and 'you so owe me'.

"Do I still need to work tonight?" Misaki asked very slowly, while not taking his eyes of Kyo.

Hiroki, who acted oblivious to the situation, just shrugged, "Go change into your work clothes. The three of us can run the bar and Kyo can come tomorrow, regardless of the fact that he's here tonight."

Kyo shrugged before handing Akihiko a margarita which he had learned to make. Akihiko slid the price for the drink towards Hiroki while inconspicuously, sliding a dollar towards Kyo, who took it before he turned back to the drinks he'd been making.

"Don't think I didn't see that," said Hiroki after Misaki went to change. He turned to face them. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the bar and raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's nothing" said Kyo.

Hiroki who didn't really care just shook his head and went back to making drinks.

Misaki came back out then, and Akihiko immediately downed the margarita in one gulp and asked for another. Misaki took the glass, as it was second nature now, and began making the margarita.

"Misaki?" asked Akihiko; thinking of something, "Why do you work here?"

Hiroki paused for a moment, but it was unnoticed by everyone except Kyo. Kyo noticed that; although, Hiroki was working he was actually listening; so he knew it must be a curious topic. Kyo decided to listen too… discreetly, of course.

"I need money,' said Misaki simply.

"Why do you need money?" asked Akihiko.

Misaki looked at him skeptically, as he placed a new margarita in front of him. "Everyone needs money. To pay rent, food, etc…"

"Yes, but there must be a reason why you need t_his_ job"

Misaki became rigid.

"No other place would accept me," he ground out while turning to take an empty glass on the counter.

Akihiko frowned and gulped down the margarita that way Misaki would come closer again to refill it.

"But this job pays a lot, and I assume your brother has a job so why do you live in that dump?"

Now Misaki was furious, but he didn't want to make a scene.

"I… just. Started. Here." He bit out quietly, "It is impossible to have enough money to move to a nicer place already."

"No, you could have moved after the first night" replied Akihiko as if he didn't sense the tension in the air behind the bar, "Apartments aren't that expensive, and you don't have to pay until after a month. Also, you hardly have any food in your apartment and your furniture sucks."

"Are you going to continue insulting my apartment?" growled Misaki getting angry. Kyo and Hiroki weren't even pretending to work anymore, but no one seemed to see them listening.

"Why did you accept a job here?" asked Akihiko again; leaning forward seriously, "I know you don't believe in the production of illegal alcohol."

Misaki began shaking at the avalanche of emotions he was feeling: sorrow at his family's current condition, anger at having to work here, and at Akihiko for trying to butt into his life.

"Why?" asked Akihiko again.

"Why are you so curious? It's none of your business" growled Misaki as he handed him his third margarita in ten minutes.

Akihiko smirked.

Misaki frowned. Why was he happy?

"Remember what happened last time you said that" Akihiko stated.

Misaki went beet red as he turned abruptly, and stormed into the storage room.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow before turning back to work.

Kyo smiled and looked questioningly at Akihiko, who just smirked and shrugged.

Misaki spent the rest of his shift organizing the store room. He didn't even want to know if Akihiko was still there.

"Misaki"

Misaki looked toward the door to see Hiroki leaning against the door way.

"Yeah?" asked Misaki.

"Do you mind if I leave a few minutes early? Kyo left a minute ago since it wasn't his normal shift, but do you mind running the place by yourself for a bit? It's only ten minutes." Hiroki wouldn't meet Misaki in the eye, and he had a grumpy look on his face.

"Sure," smiled Misaki, "tell Nowaki to pick you up after work next time though."

"Whatever" grumbled Hiroki, but Misaki could see a slight blush on his cheeks telling him he hit the nail on the head. It dawned on Misaki that he was getting used to this, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Deciding not to worry about it, he shrugged and grabbed some glasses to start replacing them under the counter.

Walking out he noticed Akihiko had left, and he sighed in relief, but at the same time he felt tightness in his chest. He ignored it; however, and put it off as fear that someone would find out the truth about Takahiro and his real financial trouble.

Looking around he noticed no one was in the bar at the moment; even the band was packed up. _Weird ,_ Misaki ignored the morbid feeling he felt in the air and replaced the glasses under the counter. With five minutes left until they would normally close he went to lock the doors since everyone had already left. He felt the need to glance around as he locked the door. Akihiko had always appeared when he was leaving or entering a building. However; Akihiko's presence was absent and left a strange feeling of insecurity around Misaki, as he walked down the now creepy alley. He felt better as soon as he got out of the alley, but after he reached the poorer part of town he started feeling that creepy feeling again.

He had always had this feeling when walking home alone in this part of the city, but he had gotten used to it, and then Akihiko had started taking him to and from work. Great, he had to get used to it all over again! And now he felt like he was being followed! But when he looked behind him he saw nothing.

He sighed in relief when he came upon the alley where his front door was. However; when he turned into it he ran into something big. Looking up from where he had fallen on the ground he saw two figures standing over him.

"Do you have the first payment?" asked a gruff voice.

Before he could answer, he was roughly grabbed and lifted off the ground. He thought something bad was going to happen, but the guy merely put him on his feet and said, "Sorry."

"U-um, y-yeah." Stuttered Misaki as he reached into the shoulder bag he carried to get his key. "It's in my a-apartment. I thought my b-brother would have given it to you if you c-came by." No matter what he did he couldn't stop stuttering. These guys scared the wits out of him.

"No one was home when we got here, does he have work?" asked the guy who had picked him up. He was being quite conversational, or at least that's what Misaki thought. He unlocked the door easily and grabbed the envelope off the counter and turned around to give it to them. The silent one took it and put it inside his jacket.

"We'll be back next week" the talkative one waved as they turned and left.

Misaki sighed in relief and went to close the door when a big hand grabbed it suddenly.

"I almost forgot something" one of the big guys opened the door again and pulled something out from inside his jacket. "I found this on your doorstep with a bow attached. I picked it up because there was a dog snooping around." After handing the item over the guy turned and left. Misaki starred down in surprise at the small bundle in his hand. It was a teddy bear with a red bow around its neck.

The tag read: to Misaki, but it didn't say who it was from.

Glancing outside once more he closed the door. He was so dazed from everything that had just happened that he didn't notice a moving shadow across the alley leaving in the same direction as the two guys.

For the next three days Misaki refused to leave their apartment. He didn't have to work until Wednesday, and after the first time he left, he ran into Akihiko who was apparently, stalking him.

In Akihiko's defense, he was just sailing his boat on the harbor when he saw Misaki sitting on the tiny abandoned dock. He had decided Misaki needed company so he parked his boat and sat with Misaki. Misaki didn't mind at first, but then Akihiko started asking him suspicious question such as 'so why are you working at a bar?' or 'why do you need such a high paying job?' and Misaki didn't like it. Just as Misaki was deciding to leave Akihiko grabbed him. Misaki looked down at him with annoyed, but curious eyes. Now what?

"Who were those guys at your apartment? Why do you owe someone money?" Akihiko's flirtatious façade had dropped completely, as he looked at Misaki completely seriously.

"How do you know that?" demanded Misaki, "a-and if you know, then w-why are you asking all these questions."

"Because, I wanted to ask you, and have you tell me, but that's obviously, not going to happen,"

"Obviously! Because it's none of your business!"

With that Misaki had stormed back to the apartment and stayed there for three days.

When Wednesday rolled around, and Misaki finally left for work, Akihiko was nowhere to be seen. Misaki felt uneasy, but shrugged it off .

It's not like he wanted Akihiko breathing down his neck 24/7.

"Are you Takahashi Misaki?"

Misaki paused with his key in mid-air. He had just been about to lock their apartment when some guy stepped out of the shadows. He had a sense of Déjà vu, but he ignored it.

"Yes?" replied Misaki while pocketing his key.

"My name is Ryūichirō Isaka; I work for Marukawa Publishing Company."

The man held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh?" said Misaki, "Well, nice to meet you. How can I help you?"

"You turned in an application a few months ago to become an intern for our company. We went to your school looking for you, but you dropped out. Why is that?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" Misaki hesitantly took the hand, which was still hanging expectantly in the air, and shaking it, "Family trouble, I couldn't afford school anymore."

"I see…" mumbled Isaka, "Would you still be interested? Your grades in reading were fairly good, and you had some great recommendations. We believe you would make an excellent addition to our intern staff."

"Really?" exclaimed Misaki as he clutched Isaka's hand in both of his, "But, recommendations? I don't remember sending any in."

"They were anonymous," smiled Isaka, "I take it you're interested?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Misaki, but then he hesitated, "What would the job require of me?" He couldn't help, but worry it might interfere with working at the bar.

"Your hours would be from three pm to 6pm every night except Saturdays and Sundays. The reason for the late hours is because we'll expect you to continue your education," explains Isaka, "Also, I would recommend majoring in literature. You could easily be promoted within the company if you graduated with that kind of major."

"Oh, um…" Misaki began.

"Of course, the company will pay for your schooling. Provided you sign a contract to work with us for a certain number of years."

Misaki stared in shock. He wouldn't have to pay to go to school!?

"Oh, did I mention the interns are paid thirty-five cents per hour?" inquired Isaka whose smile widened, "You'll receive fifty cents once you're promoted to a full time editor."

Misaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming?

"Well, here's all the info," Isaka pulled a large envelope from his jacket and passed it to Misaki, "I'll see you Monday?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Misaki as he grabbed the envelope.

"Good, I'll see you around," Isaka waved over his shoulder as he prepared to leave, but he stopped. "I almost forgot," he turned around and produced a small letter size envelope. "This was lying on the ground outside your door. Some hobos were looking at it so I picked it up. For safe keeping, of course."

Misaki took the envelope. He started to say thank-you, but Isaka was gone.

_Wait a second, why does everyone who shows up to talk to me pick up my mail!?!?! Is there no such thing as privacy anymore!?!?_

Looking at the envelope, Misaki slowly tore it open. The paper inside was white, but something about the texture told him it was expensive stationary. Gradually, he unfolded the paper.

Inside was a lovely cursive scrawl imprinted in black ink.

Takahashi Family,

Your debt of $400 dollars has been paid in full. It was a pleasure.

U----

_What the heck! What does that mean!?! _Misaki stumbled over the note in his mind, but he couldn't figure it out so he simply tucked it in his pocket. With a glance at his watch he took off in the direction of the bar. He only had five minutes to get to work!!!

"Sorry I'm a little late…" Misaki paused as he was surprised to see Kyo skipping around behind the bar cleaning up. Well, not really skipping, that would just be weird, but he did have a little hop to his step.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo who was radiating joy.

"You're really…" Misaki wasn't sure how to put it, you would have to really know Kyo to realize it was unusually, "You seem happy." Misaki decided that was a safe thing to say.

"Well, I'm not unhappy," Kyo shrugged. The little hop disappeared, and he started walking normal, but something about him still radiated happiness. Misaki decided he would ask later, right now three people just walked in behind him asking for beer.

As he went around the counter to retrieve said beer Kyo grabbed an empty crate and headed toward the back room.

"I have to go replace the tequila," called Kyo as he left, "Be right back."

"Okay," responded Misaki. It was a rather calm night so Misaki decided to take the time to pick up empty glasses.

While walking around he noticed someone near the back who was just starring at his drink.

"Excuse me sir," Misaki hesitantly approached the man who could be no older than 20.

The man looked up calmly; slowly, a small smile brightened his face. He had black hair and wore a white button up shirt which looked to be the uniform for the college nearby.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Did you not like your drink?" inquired Misaki, "I can get you a different one."

"Huh?" the man looked at his drink and smiled, "Oh, no, it's very good. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, if you say so," smiled Misaki.

"What's your name?" inquired the man.

"Misaki"

"Do you attend school Misaki?" inquired the man, "You can't be much older than I am."

"Ah, no. I used to but I had to drop out." Misaki smiled sadly.

"Too, bad" murmured the man, "It would have been nice to have an educated conversation.

"HEY! You're not bothering Misaki, are you pretty boy?" Kyo roared out of nowhere.

_Pretty boy?_ Thought Misaki.

"Please," scoffed the man while turning to look at his drink, "We were only talking, stupid cat."

Okay, this one Misaki had to ask about, "C at?"

"He's obsessed with them," shrugged the man, "Has been since he was three."

"Shut up, pretty boy! Before I murder you!" growled Kyo.

"As if you could, you stupid cat," replied the man calmly sipping his drink.

"Say it again, I dare you!" yelled Kyo.

The man turned to look at him. "Stu-_pid_ _Cat_"

Misaki barely, managed to step in front of Kyo to stop him from flying at the man.

"Kyo! This is not the time to be fighting! We're working!"

"Yes, for once, listen to reason," added the man.

"You're so tough with Misaki protecting you!" snarled Kyo.

"Please, he just happened to be here," the man smirked.

"Oh, it is _on_! Let's take this outside,"

"Kyo," began Misaki.

"Fine, as you wish, you stupid cat, but I'm not going easy on you," the man stood up and began rolling up his sleeves.

"_What!?"_ cried Misaki.

"As if I would want that. Give me your best shot!" challenged Kyo while waving a fist in the air.

"Let's take this somewhere where we'll do less damage." Commented the man as he headed for the back door.

"Whatever, pretty boy, you can stall as much as you want, but you're going to be begging for mercy when I'm done with you!" Kyo followed quickly behind.

Misaki watched in shock as the two disappeared. Kyo wouldn't really hurt a costumer would he?

_Crash!_

Misaki bolted towards the door hoping he could stop Kyo before he hurt the man.

When he got to the door he was surprised; however, to find Kyo on the ground with a bruised cheek.

"You never learn, do you?" asked the man as he approached Kyo and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Now Misaki had to rescue Kyo?!

Misaki rushed forward when the man lifted Kyo up and slammed him into the wall, but froze when the man smashed his lips with Kyo's.

_What the hell!?_

"Mm-Yuki-mm" Misaki's entire face bloomed red as he turned and bolted from the room.

"Whoa, there," Nowaki said as he was nearly run-over by Misaki. Seeing the look on Misaki's face he smiled, "I see I was right to come by." He stepped around Misaki so he could holler through the doorway, "Hey Kyo! You can have the day off, so go home!"

There was some scuffling before Kyo burst out of the storage room dragging… Yuki... behind him.

"Heh, I knew as soon as I heard Yuki was in town that Kyo would need a day off," smiled Nowaki.

Misaki just watched in awkward silence of someone who didn't belong.

"Of course," Nowaki continued, "Hiroki was extremely upset. I don't think he wanted me to leave."

"…Was he really?" asked Misaki somewhat skeptically.

"Well…" Nowaki smiled sheepishly, "You'd have to know him! He gets this pout- no he really does!- and then I was like 'aww', but in my head of course because then he would have gotten angry. And the way he tries to pretend he doesn't care is so cute and _sexy_," Misaki blanched at his bluntness, "it makes me wanna-,"

"Stop!" cut in Misaki holding up his hand.

"What?" asks Nowaki looking at Misaki, "I was just going to say hug him… what did you think I was going to say?"

Misaki blushed and turned to go back to the bar.

"You thought I was going to say something much more… _serious_ didn't you?" laughed Nowaki, "You really hang out with that pervert Akihiko too much!"

This statement made Misaki freeze in realization.

"Where is Akihiko?" asked Misaki. Shouldn't he be harassing him about who he owes money to? Or he could be sexually harassing him…. That wasn't the point! The point was he wasn't here like he always was.

"I believe he's working," said Nowaki over his shoulder as he pulled out the new crate of tequila. A line had started to form during all of the commotion. "I mean his legal job, not the illegal one. He only does the alcohol delivery for his father."

"Oh?" asked Misaki surprised, "What's his legal job?"

"No idea," shrugged Nowaki, "You'd have to ask Hiroki. They're much closer friends then him and me."

Somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped Akihiko would be here and act like his old self to relieve the tension, but he pushed the thoughts aside and dove into work.

Misaki nearly collapsed on his 'bed' once he got home. After throwing his vest on the chair he closed his eyes for some well needed sleep.

"Hey Misaki," Misaki's brother came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "A few neighbors said a guy in a suit stopped by and talked to you. What happened?"

Almost immediately Misaki bolted up.

"OH my god! I almost forgot!"

"What! What's wrong?!" Takahiro rushed forward to make sure Misaki wasn't harmed in anyway.

"It was incredible Takahiro!"Misaki was practically squealing with delight, "I can go back to school! Also, we'll have extra money so we can get a better apartment!"  
"What? Am I missing something?" asked Takahiro.

Misaki took the folder from his vest and tossed it to Takahiro.

"The internship I applied for at Marukawa publishing company was accepted! They'll pay for me to go to college as long as I major in literature and plan on working for them for a few years! It's high paying and legal!" Misaki skipped to the fridge in a daze as he imagined how everything was turning around.

"Misaki, what's this?"

Misaki turned to see his brother pulling a smaller letter-size paper from inside and reading it.

"I have no id-,"

"What did you do!?" wailed Takahiro before he started hyperventilating, "Oh my god, my baby brother is tainted!"

"Baby!?" shrieked Misaki indignantly.

Takahiro began mumbling insanely to himself.

"His innocence gone forever… his precious mind corrupted… OH THE HUMANITY!"

"TAKAHIRO!" Screeched Misaki, "What. The. _Heck _are you going on about!?"

"Don't deny it Misaki!" cried Takahiro shoving the paper at him, "There's no way you were able to earn that much money at this 'bar' of yours. I bet it isn't even real! What were you really doing Misaki? Tell me!"

All that was running through Misaki's head was _what the hell?_ Misaki looked at what Takahiro shoved at him only to find the anonymous letter saying a debt was paid.

"Takahiro, do you know who this is from?" asked Misaki curiously.

"What do you mean _who_?" Takahiro looked at him angrily, "It's the guy who I borrowed money from! Don't you recognize His signature U at the bottom? I mean you read the letter about me owing money and- DON'T try to change the subject! I know you did something! You know exactly who it's from. How did you pay of the debt!? What did you do Misaki!?"

Misaki's mind was tumbling in confusion… debt? It dawned on him that his brother was talking about the money for their parents' funeral. But… if the debt was paid… who paid it?

"Takahiro… are you saying that this little piece of paper says we no longer owe this man anymore money?" asked Misaki slowly.

"What?" spluttered Takahiro confused, "Quit going around the subject! Did you or did you not do something horrendous to pay of this debt?"

"…Stop! If anyone should be accusing anyone of doing something horrendous, it's me accusing you! Takahiro, why would the debt be paid? Even if I did do something illegal, I don't know who the guy is, and his goons only show up on Thursdays. How would I know how to contact him?"

Takahiro paused in thought, "…You didn't do anything? "

"No," said Misaki firmly.

"But the debt…" Takahiro eyed the paper as if it were a gift from god.

"I have no clue," replied Misaki.

"So… we don't have to work anymore?" Takahiro spoke as if he were asking the air, "I mean obviously, little jobs for necessities… but no overworking to pay off the debt…?"

"They must have delivered it to the wrong person," sighed Misaki, "Someone else must have a four-hundred dollar debt."

Takahiro frowned, "That must be it. I'll take the letter back to the guy and tell him it went to the wrong person."

"Okay," nodded Misaki, "Let's get some rest for now."

"Misaki?" asked Takahiro.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to that bar of yours tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"…"

"…"

"I… just realized you never showed it to me before and well…"

"…"

"…"

"You think I'm lying and actually doing something worse, don't you?" asked Misaki rolling his eyes.

Takahiro just looked at him, not even denying it.

"We'll go tomorrow," said Misaki before walking to his room and collapsing on his bed.

"Misaki!"

"Wha-," Misaki jolted out of his sleep only to fall off the side of the love seat and onto the ground.

"Misaki, it's amazing!" Takahiro yanked down the sheet that separated Misaki's room from the living room to reveal Misaki sprawled across the floor.

Misaki rubbed his head groggily, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I went to take that note to the guy I borrowed money from and guess what? Someone paid it! Someone anonymous donated money to pay off our debt! We're debt free! Free of burden! We can live our lives!" Takahiro was practically dancing around the room with glee.

"I don't understand," Misaki frowned before looking at his watch. It was one pm! How had he slept so long?

"We're no longer in debt!" cried Takahiro, "Someone paid it for us!"

"Takahiro, that's ridiculous," scoffed Misaki, "Why would some stranger pay our debt? And if they did wouldn't we just be indebted to them?"

"Apparently, this person was interested in the reason we borrowed money and thought it was a worthy cause. I was told it was a philanthropist so we shouldn't have to worry about owing a debt to someone else."

"I don't know…" mumbled Misaki, "I-isn't it a bit m-much? I mean… 400 dollars."

"I know… but still. Misaki we can finally get out of this dump! Look, I picked up a catalogue of available apartments on my way home." Takahiro handed Misaki a huge stack of papers. Upon looking at them Misaki found some very nice looking apartments.

"Well, it would be nice to own a bed…" Misaki recalled the fact that he had twelve dollars stashed away that they hadn't used. It was for the debt, which they apparently, no longer had to pay. He could probably afford a used mattress big enough for the two of them… and their room wouldn't be connected to the kitchen! This was starting to look better.

"We have to celebrate" said Takahiro suddenly.

"What?" asked Misaki, "How?"

"You said you'd take me to your bar today," Takahiro smiled as he went, to what could be considered their fridge, to retrieve some milk.

"My bar?" frowned Misaki, "First, I don't believe in drinking, and second, I work there! That's hardly celebrating!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a drink, and since I haven't had one in a while, it would be celebratory for me. You can get a soda."

Misaki frowned but relented. He wouldn't ruin his brother's excitement.

"Okay, I guess, that's fine. Wake me up in another hour," Misaki laid back down on his makeshift bed before drifting into a light sleep. He didn't care that it was the afternoon. He was still very tired.

"Okay Takahiro, I'm just going to warn you. There are some pretty confusing people who work here. Tonight should be Nowaki and Hiroki, so… it might be extra weird. Just don't say anything okay?" Misaki told him nervously. His hand gripped the door handle hesitantly.

"Alright!" replied Takahiro impatiently. "I get it! They're weird! Let's go."

"You have no idea," mumbled Misaki as he opened the door. He honestly, hadn't considered Nowaki and Hiroki's relationship when he agreed to bring his brother here.

Almost as soon as they entered the room, Misaki's face bloomed red. Nowaki had draped himself over Hiroki's shoulders while Hiroki struggled in vain to detach himself. His face was flushed red, either from anger or embarrassment, Misaki wasn't sure. It somewhat reminded Misaki of when he first met them. He had grown used to this sort of thing, but it was completely different seeing it with his brother right next him.

The other occupants in the room were either used to it, as well, or too drunk to care.

Misaki glanced back to see his brother had paused in the door way to take in the scene before him. Shock was an evident emotion on his face. After a moment he shrugged it off and headed for the bar.

"Come one Misaki."

Misaki followed closely.

"Misaki! I didn't expect to see you!" exclaimed Nowaki, "It's your day off!"

"I know, but my brother wanted to come, and we're celebrating," smiled Misaki.

"What are you celebrating?" Nowaki released Hiroki and grabbed a beer to hand to Takahiro.

"We're no longer in need of money," replied Misaki. Hiroki handed him a soda from under the bar, knowing full well that Misaki hated alcohol. Misaki moved to hand them a dollar, but they waved it off.

Hiroki paused a moment in his working, but swiftly continued wiping shot glasses.

"So, does that mean your quitting?"

"What?" asked Misaki confused.

"You only agreed to work here because you needed money," stated Hiroki while turning to look at Misaki.

"He's right Misaki!" exclaimed Takahiro, "You also got that internship at Marukawa Publishing!"

"Ah, r-right," Misaki frowned uneasily, before looking at Hiroki, "Is that all right? Do you need any notice to hire another person?"

"Actually, Yuki just graduated and asked for a job here until he can get a real job," replied Hiroki thoughtfully.

Misaki frown deepened, but he quickly hid it behind a smile.

"That's great, Misaki," Takahiro said while clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," Misaki smiled, but he couldn't help but think he was going to miss working there.

Everything happened in a rush. That weekend they moved into a new apartment on the fifth floor of a building two blocks away from Marukawa Publishing. That way Misaki could walk to work. That Monday he started going to work at Marukawa Publishing. All he really did was run errands for the editors and occasionally, he would edit stories, but anything he edited would be checked over by a professional before it was shipped off to publishing.

He couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He missed working with Kyo, Hiroki, and Nowaki, but he really didn't have a need to for it anymore.

Soon, he found he was signed up for classes at a local community college, through work. Now he woke up every morning and went to classes until three. Then he went to work. But in the evenings, when he used to work, he lay around their apartment bored out of his mind. Their new apartment was nice, but he couldn't help but feel an aching in his chest.

Misaki sighed as he walked toward Marukawa. He was considering offering to do overtime without pay just to do something.

He barely noticed a ford automobile driving by him, but he was used to it now. Marukawa was located in the center of the city and almost everyone around there had one. He was still terrified of them though. He remembered a co-worker offering him a ride to work, but when he got in the car he almost froze in terror. He hadn't understood. He thought his phobia of cars was over. He had been fine when Akihiko offered him a ride… Akihiko. He hadn't seen him in weeks. He wondered-

Before Misaki could comprehend what was happening, he had been yanked backward and into the automobile he thought had just been passing by.

"Hey-,"

"Drive."

The command was cold and well… commanding. Almost as soon as it was said the car started moving once more.

"Hey! Who do you think you a-are!?" cried Misaki trying to sit up. "Y-you can't just g-grab people and-,"

"Stop struggling or I'll kiss you,"

Misaki froze; it wasn't like he was having much luck sitting up anyway. He recognized that voice.

"Mr. Usami!"

Misaki took in his surroundings to see they were sitting in the back of a chauffeur driven automobile. It was similar to the car his parents owned before, but instead of open space between the driver's seat and the back there was simply a small window covered with a curtain. It was then he noticed he was lying on his stomach across the backseat… and Akihiko's lap.

He quickly resumed his struggle to sit up, but again it was in Vain. Akihiko was very strong.

"Let me up!" demanded Misaki "This is extremely uncomfortable!"

Almost immediately, he was forcibly flipped over and pulled into a sitting position. The action was soon followed by a swift placement of lips upon his.

"Wha-," Misaki's face flushed red, and he quickly detangled himself from the arms that had been holding him. He scrambled away from Akihiko until he was pressed as far away from him as possible with his back digging into the handle of the door.

"I warned you to stop or I would kiss you." Akihiko said calmly, folding his hand in his lap.

"W-hat are you doing? What d-do you w-want?" Misaki cursed his fate as he started stuttering. He thought he'd gotten over that faze, but Akihiko always managed to knock him off balance physically and emotionally.

"I'm finding out why you've been avoiding me," said Akihiko in a calm, cold voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Misaki confused. "I haven't been avoiding anyone!"

Misaki gulped when Akihiko scowled and began to shift closer. Not that he was far away to begin with; the back of the car was very little.

"I know you were upset when I pried into your personal affairs, but I thought you would have gotten over it by now." Akihiko reached forward to sweep some hair out of Misaki's face.

"W-what!?" Misaki was confused, and Akihiko leaning closer and closer was not helping.

"I figured once the debt was paid you'd forget about it." Akihiko leaned closer until his breath was ghosted across Misaki's face. "But you disappeared. Your apartment was empty and your neighbors said you moved. You quit working at the bar. You didn't even tell the others where you went."

Misaki could tell he was angry. It practically radiated off of him.

"I-I was busy!" insisted Misaki, "And I didn't need that job anymore! Selling alcohol is illegal. I only took that job for the money."

"Didn't you think to visit?" demanded Akihiko.

"I would have eventually, but-,"

"Everyone thinks you don't like them," added Akihiko emotionlessly, before he moved away.

For a moment Misaki missed the closeness, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

"How'd you know that our debt was paid off?" asked Misaki suddenly.

"Considering it was my father you owed money to, it wasn't hard getting him to just let it go." Akihiko's eyes never left Misaki as he spoke. "Four hundred dollars is a little amount to him."

"Your father?" asked Misaki confused.

"Yes, I recognized the thugs from your apartment as my father's. When you refused to tell me what was wrong, I simply asked him…"

"You had no right!" fumed Misaki, "That was my personal business."

"What does it matter now?" asked Akihiko narrowing his eyes, "What's done is done, and you're now free to live your life."

"It's the principle of the matter!" Misaki turned to look out the window so he wouldn't have to face Akihiko. It was then he saw that the scenery outside was no longer that of the city, but grassy farm land. "Where are you taking me?" demanded Misaki.

"My home," replied Akihiko simply. "I have a house outside of the city where people won't bother me."

"I have to work!" Misaki was panicking now. The boss was very strict when it came to being punctual. "You had no right to kidnap me!"

"Too late now," sighed Akihiko running his fingers through his hair.

"Let me out now!" demanded Misaki.

"No" said Akihiko, "We are going to figure this out, and the only way to keep you from running away is to kidnap you."

"Figure _what_ out!?" cried Misaki exasperatedly. He was so confused. He had no clue what was going on anymore. Almost as soon as the words left is mouth Akihiko pounced. He crossed the small space they had made between them and pressed his lips firmly against Misaki's.

"What-," Misaki realized the mistake of opening his mouth a moment too late as Akihiko deepened the kiss immediately. "Mmmmph!"

Just as Misaki needed air Akihiko released him, but he remained close as he glanced out the window. Misaki couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was panting, and Akihiko looked just fine.

"We're here,"

Before Misaki could completely comprehend the words Akihiko lifted him bridal style out of the car. Misaki yelped, but clung tightly to Akihiko for fear of being dropped. As Akihiko paused to close the car door Misaki peeked over his shoulder at his house. It was HUGE! Well, huge compared to apartments in the city. It couldn't compare to the older plantations in the south, but houses weren't common in the north anyway. It was a simple Victorian house with black shutters. The only thing missing was a porch.

Then Akihiko turned to face the house, and Misaki's vision became that of the car pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Misaki, "This is kidnapping!"

"No it isn't," stated Akihiko, as if he wasn't carrying Misaki against his will into the house, "and even if it was, he wouldn't do anything. I pay him far too well."

"What the heck!" cried Misaki, "This is so kidnapping!"

Akihiko paused in the doorway to look at Misaki.

"I am not a Pedophile," he stated calmly before opening the door and walking inside.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If this was kidnapping that would make you a child, and I do not want to _do_ a child," stated Akihiko calmly.

Misaki blushed at his use of words, "There are many different definitions of kidnapping!" retorted Misaki weakly, not even noticing that Akihiko was carrying him up some stairs.

"Now," began Akihiko.

Misaki yelped as he was dropped onto an extremely fluffy bed. He tried to sit up, but barely a second passed before Akihiko crawled over top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"What are you-," Akihiko abruptly silenced him with a kiss.

"You're mine," growled Akihiko possessively. Misaki yelped as a hand slid up under his shirt and stroked his chest roughly.

"W-wait!" Misaki scrambled frantically out from under Akihiko only to be stopped by the headboard. Akihiko reached out to grab the hem of his shirt once more, but Misaki quickly latched onto his hand to stop him. "I thought you said we were here to 'figure this out'! Whatever '_this_' is! So tell me!" Misaki huffed from his effort to escape.

Akihiko studied Misaki for a moment before smirking slightly.

"Alright," Akihiko twisted his hand slightly out of Misaki's grasp in favor of lacing his finger through Misaki's. Misaki clenched his eyes shut in anticipation as Akihiko leaned forward. However, he opened them when nothing happened. Akihiko nuzzled his cheek gently before resting his face in the crook of Misaki's neck. "I like you."

Misaki became flustered at the blunt statement while at the same time taking in their intimate position. Akihiko was practically lying on top of him while gripping his hand tightly. Misaki shuddered as a warm breath ghosted over his neck.

"I want to kiss you."

Misaki's face bloomed red.

"I want to… do so much more."

Misaki's eyes widened as Akihiko's free hand slid back under his shirt. Misaki gripped Akihiko's shoulder with his own free hand in an attempt to push him away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"Don't" Akihiko pulled his hand away in order to wrap Misaki's free hand around his shoulders. Misaki stiffened as Akihiko practically forced him to embrace him, but soon found he felt surprisingly comfortable.

Once it seemed Misaki's hand was resting there of his own free will Akihiko's hand slipped back under Misaki's shirt. "Don't you like me too?" asked Akihiko quietly.

"U-um," stuttered Misaki. He didn't know what to say, but he guessed in this case honesty was the best answer. "T-to be honest I n-never really th-thought about it," Misaki said all of this hesitantly. "I never even considered being homosexual."

His statement was met with silence as Akihiko stopped all movement. Misaki quickly rushed to speak again in hopes that he hadn't upset the man.

"I mean, you k-kind of just assumed all of this," Misaki struggled, "and forced yourself on me. All the f-flirting, I thought you were just having fun. You never asked me."

Misaki became worried when Akihiko didn't respond. He really wished he could see his face but it was still buried in his neck.

"But you never said you seriously didn't like it," murmured Akihiko against his neck. "You mention dating."

"Wha- I was just proving a point. Most people don't kiss when they aren't dating, and you were attacking me. I wasn't talking about us in particular," said Misaki uneasily.

Slowly, Akihiko's hand began to trace Misaki's ribs once more, but other than that he remained unmoving. "But you agreed to go on a date with me."

"What?" asked Misaki confused, "When-," Misaki vaguely remembered the night Akihiko ambushed him outside of his apartment. "I-I said that b-because you were- I said that to t-to get you off of me." Misaki's face flushed once more as he vividly remembered some of the things Akihiko did.

Akihiko's hand paused briefly before he pulled back entirely.

"Did you like the teddy bear?" he asked suddenly.

Misaki looked at him in confusion before remembering the anonymous bear left outside his apartment. "That was you?"

Akihiko nodded before pulling Misaki's hand, which he still held, toward him, "You said you hadn't really thought about it?" asked Akihiko. Misaki wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer that or not. "What about now?" Akihiko stared directly in Misaki's eyes as he said all of this.

"I-I… don't, know" answered Misaki with a weary sigh.

"Do you dislike me?" asked Akihiko while pulling Misaki closer.

"No" answered Misaki honestly.

"Does your heart pound when I'm near you?"

"I-I don't kn-," Akihiko leaned in to kiss him and slide slowly down to his chest. "Yes" Misaki gulped when Akihiko pulled back smirking.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Akihiko moving until his lips rested near Misaki's. Close enough that their breath mingled, but still not touching. "Officially?"

"I-I," stuttered Misaki as his mind became incoherent.

"Will you try it?" asked Akihiko rewording his question.

"…I guess," replied Misaki after collecting his thoughts. Surprisingly, he wasn't that worried that they were both guys, or what others, such as his brother, would think.

Misaki yelped as Akihiko pulled him forward into a smothering kiss. His hand which had been resting on Misaki's chest moving to grip his hair. Misaki hesitantly moved to hold onto Akihiko's shoulders.

Akihiko deepened the kiss before pulling away and placing a trail of butterfly kisses down Misaki's neck.

"Hey!" Misaki yelped when Akihiko bit him. Akihiko simply chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Misaki and pinned him against his chest. He pushed them down until they were thoroughly buried into the pillows and blanket.

"Mmm, you're all mine for the rest of the day," Akihiko said as he buried in nose in Misaki's hair and inhaled deeply. Misaki's eyes began to droop as he allowed himself to be cocooned in Akihiko's arms.

"Mmhm- wait!" Misaki's eyes shot open quickly and he tried to sit up, but he was effectively held down by Akihiko.

"What?" Akihiko wasn't happy that his pillow was trying to escape again. He thought they were passed all that.

"I have to go to work!" wailed Misaki as he tried, in vain, to escape Akihiko's grip. "I'm late, I could be fired. I'm so dead!"

"Is that all?" asked Akihiko irritated.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? It's my job!" panicked Misaki.

"Relax," sighed Akihiko holding Misaki tighter, "You have the day off."

Misaki looked confused, but Akihiko continued before he could ask what he meant.

"I asked my editor to give you the day off," he explained.

Misaki looked at him confused.

"That's how I found you. My last manuscript was checked by an intern before it was professionally edited. When they returned it t said it was pre-edited by Misaki Takashima. I then convinced my editor, your boss, to give you the day off so I could see you," continued Akihiko.

"You're an author?" asked Misaki confused.

"Mmhmm," Akihiko reached over Misaki to his night stand to grab a book. He then preceded to hand it to Misaki.

Misaki curiously opened the book to a random page and read. He didn't see Akihiko smirk deviously from his pillow.

"Wha!," Misaki threw the book away from himself before turning flustered to face Akihiko. "Y-you!"

"Give you any ideas?" chuckled Akihiko before leaning forward to peck Misaki's now red face.

"I-I can't b-believe you," Misaki couldn't even put his thoughts into words, and then it didn't matter because Akihiko was kissing him passionately.

"Hey! Wai-mmm," Misaki struggled unsuccessfully as Akihiko slid both hands under his shirt while kissing him.

After a moment Akihiko pulled back briefly to speak.

"You know," he paused thoughtfully, "I quit my job as an alcohol smuggler."

"You did?" asked Misaki breathlessly. "Why?"

"Well, I never really needed it since I have my books. But mainly because I figured you didn't like alcohol. I thought it would help persuade you to go out with me. If I'm not doing anything illegal it also eliminates problems as well as possible consequences."

Misaki didn't know what to say. It's true he would have had problems with Akihiko working illegally. He would have always been in danger of getting arrested.

Instead of trying to speak his thanks Misaki leaned forward shyly to peck Akihiko on the lips. Akihiko froze in surprise but quickly, returned the kiss tenfold.

"Mmm"

"Remind me to give you my new manuscript tomorrow to turn in," muttered Akihiko between kisses.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"I convinced my editor to give you the day off by promising to finish my manuscript which is two weeks late."

"It's-," _kiss_, "how late?"breathed Misaki. Misaki could only imagine his boss panicking over a manuscript being two weeks late. It would explain why his boss had been so cooperative about him having a day off. "What's it about?" asked Misaki when Akihiko didn't answer.

"BL" whispered Akihiko huskily in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shuttered and blushed as Akihiko's breath tickled his ear and throat.

"Shall I tell you what it's about?" asked Akihiko seductively, "It could give us some ideas."

"N-no! No ideas," cried Misaki while trying, but not succeeding in removing Akihiko's hands from his chest. Akihiko simply pushed him back more while kissing him deeply. "I swear, the way you think should be illegal," huffed Misaki breathlessly, once Akihiko broke the kiss.

"Mmm, it's your fault," murmured Akihiko against Misaki's throat. "Shall I turn you on to the idea by whispering in your ear?"

"P-pervert!" flushed Misaki, but he did nothing as Akihiko laid kiss after kiss on his face and neck.

"You like it" smirked Akihiko.

Misaki glared silently, but said nothing in contradiction making Akihiko's smirk widen.

While Misaki closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, Akihiko slid his lips closer to Misaki's ear and nibbled gently. Slowly, sensually, Akihiko began to whisper.

Misaki's eyes snapped open.

"Akihiko!"

Akihiko chuckled.

"Mmm, I look forward to the days ahead of us," he whispered while moving to lie next to Misaki. Misaki allowed himself to be pulled against Akihiko's chest and curled against it willingly.

"Yeah," he mumbled as his eyes drooped. Akihiko ran his hands through Misaki's hair as he watched him sleep. While watching his beloved he couldn't help but think:

_Your innocence should be illegal._

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Was it really anygood? My friend was jumping up and down with joy, but IDK ... lemme know what you thought!**


End file.
